Si vis pacem, para Bellum
by Animefan091
Summary: What if there was one Imperial officer that remained calm when the Emperor died in the Battle of Endor, who was not named Thrawn? What do you think this Admiral would do? -No Pairings as of yet, OC Admiral-
1. Prologue

I dont own Star Wars, because then Disney would not own it. I hope you realize that English is not my first language, and because of that mistakes may occur. I apologize for that now, but hope that you dont write any hateful comments because of that.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 _Shortly after the Battle of Endor..._

* * *

The Bridge of the _SSD Burning Vengeance_ , an _Executor-_ class Star Dreadnought was silent, along with the whole ship, as someone on the Holonet talked about the complete destruction of the second Death Star along with the deaths of the Emperor and his right-hand Darth Vader. it told of the victory of the rebels that dared to already call themselves the **New Republic**. Nobody wanted to believe what they saw and heard, truthfully even the Fleet Admiral among them, did not really want to _believe_ it. Even just the idea that Emperor was dead, could be dead, was preposterous for all of them. But they all knew that it was the bitter truth, as one could see the wreckage of what was undoubtly the Second Death Star in the Holonet. One could even see the ruined parts, for gods sake.

They were near Endor, so they could probably have done something. That were the thoughts among the crew. But they were too late and the Rebels won. Again. But this time the Emperor and Lord Vader were both no longer alive. Now they did not know what to do, and hoped that their commanding officer knew what to do. They were all fanatically loyal to her, if you had asked the crew of the Super Star Destroyer if they were more loyal to the Emperor or to their Admiral, almost the whole ship would have been killed by the Emperor for their answer.

The Fleet Admiral looked calm, if one could describe her face as that. With short blonde hair reaching her shoulders, and sharp blue eyes, Fleet Admiral Amelia Sinclair could very well be described as pretty, or even beautiful. But right now, she was undoubtly, or looked undoubtly like, one of the calmest people in the whole known galaxy. That was a fact as the rebels were without doubt throwing party after party because the Emperor and Lord Vader had died. On the other side, every Imperial in the galaxy had mixed feelings about the same thing, as they were either being angry or sad. Some could be seen with greed in their eyes however. But the eyes of the Admiral were showing neither of those, they were just calm. Calm like the eye of a storm.

Now Amelia Sinclair was thinking. The Bridge Crew was nervous at first, but then saw a look that they had seen often. Some sighted in relief as they saw her face.

That was because she now had an analyzing look in them. She quickly found out that she had command of the whole sector fleet somehow and she was a bit happy about it. but she was also curious how that could be, as an imperial Moff had partial Control of the fleet. To think about the empire made her a bit sad again. She had no delusions that the Empire as it was, could no longer exist without because the Emperor had died. Were Darth Vader alive then maybe, but he was too feared, many would revolt against him. They had built the Empire to need one of them, but now both were dead. She knew exactly what would happen now. All the corrupt Moffs and officers would squabble with those other insects on Coruscant for power over the Empire. Maybe some would even try to be the new Emperor.

And that would soon end in conflicts, which would be bloody or could under right circumstances even end in full-scale civil war. But she was tired of endless strife and conflict in space, and in her Sector Group there were many who also thought as well . She knew that the squabble of the politicians for more power would soon begin here too. But she knew she could not remain here with her fleet, the rebels, no now they were usurpers would come here soon. The reason for that was very simple. Firstly was this system to far away from any shipyards, near many rebels bases, and the population of the planets are firmly against the Empire.

Fortunaly the Moff died in an accident which meant she had absolute command of the fleet now.

She needed a system where she could build and repair ships and the production of rations needed to be assured too. Many needed real Food, not just Military rations. And the system obviously needed to be away from the Inner Core. As she talked with her Bridge officers and the other captains of her fleet about it, she could see them with reeassured faces, as they did not want too remain here. This sector had nothing of value, and they were only here on the orders of the Emperor, who was dead. As they watched the Holonet while talking about their plan, an idea came in Amelias head and she began to smile. As the other officers asked in concern she told them about where she thought would be a good place to stay, and asked for their opinions. This was another think why no Captain of her command could be swayed against her, she valued the opinions of officers with a lower rank then her. Her officers were behind her decision, so she quickly ordered a line for fleet-wide communication to be opened. She gave her orders and the whole sector fleet were working again, happy to have a purpose again. Okay, not the whole fleet, some were unsure but followed her orders. The reason was simple. They had a drive again. When you were a member of the Imperial Military, you could not just do nothing.

When she gained notice that all ships were ready for a Hyperspace jump, she ordered the navigating officer to activate the hyperdrive.

" Set course for Sluis Van."

* * *

And that was the first part of my new story, the Prologue. I hope nobody has anything against my story.

And yes, i made my oc look like an Aryan :D I thought it to be funny.

A good day to all of you.


	2. Chapter 1 -- Aggressive Negotiations

I dont own Star Wars, because then Disney would not own it. I hope you realize that English is not my first language, and because of that mistakes may occur. I apologize for that now, but hope that you dont write any hateful comments because of that.

* * *

 **Chapter I**

* * *

 _" Set course for Sluis Van."_

 _\- Fleet Admiral Amelia Sinclair, shortly after the battle of Endor and following the Death of the Emperor -_

* * *

The Sluis Van System, a peaceful System that thrived under the rule of the Empire, having massive shipyards for repairs and production of the Imperial Navy. The People of Sluis Van were already dependent of the shipyards their planet possessed, as ninety-percent of their income came from them.

They had not yet heard that the Emperor had died on Endor, as a Terrorist attack destroyed the holonet Station for such they were not Aware of the danger they would soon be in. That danger was Fleet Admiral Amelia Sinclair in a Super Star Destroyer, accompanied by half of a sector Group which were nearing the main System of the Sluis sector. They would soon arrive to make the planet her personal defense bastion, while Imperial Moffs along with other politicians, were killing themselves to gain more power. They were all such fools, in the opinion of most people.

* * *

In the Orbit of Sluis Van, everything was still going on normally, even with the death of the emperor. But then one officer of the Space Station in the Orbit of the planet saw something interesting.

"Sir, Sir you need to see this.", cried the private, as many turned to him.

What is it, Private?", asked the irritated commander.

"I can read massive Hyperspace signatures here.", remarked the private.

"What, that cannot be true, not now. The Emperor is fighting rebels at Endor, why would someone come here? I think you hit your he-", the officer stopped talking, seing a half sector Group armed to its very teeth, directly in front of the planets orbit. He fainted. The private too. A sluissi Sergeant was in a fast run to tell his government of the massive fleet.

* * *

Fleet Admiral Amelia Sinclair smiled as she imagined the gazes of the sluissi officers who saw her forces. She had command of a whole sector group which meant that she was in command of around 2400 ships at the moment, as she knew the exact numbers of the ships in her command, as she had memorized them quickly. In her command, she had her personal command ship, the _Executor_ -class star Dreadnought, the _SSD Burning Vengeance_. Accompanying her ship were twenty _Imperial II-_ class Star Destroyers,along with around three hundred _Victory-_ class Star Destroyers, which were a mix of _Victory I_ and _Victory II_ -classes. Along with those came the same number of _Acclamator II-_ class Star Destroyers, around two dozen _Nebulon B-_ class medical frigates, six dozen _Broadside-_ class Missile cruisers along with half a dozen _Interdictor-_ class Star Destroyers. And what she considered as the most valueable ships in the moment, she had around one-thousand two hundred _Tartan-_ class patrol cruisers, which were invalueable to fight against the many different fighters of the rebellion, but most officers were too arrogant to even use this type of vessel, because it was not a Star Destroyer or because it was too small. She also commanded around five hundred smaller Corvettes and Stealth vessels, but those were insignificant at the moment, because she did not Need them at the Moment. Maybe at some other time, but not had quickly ordered the shipyards to be scanned, as she wanted, no needed to know what type of ships there were in her new shipyards. Maybe she could gain one or two _Victory_ -class ships if she had her usual luck.

She ordered the ships she did take with her to move into their assigned positions. Every ship of Star Destroyer-class was escorted by two _Tartan-_ class patrol cruisers. She had only taken half of her ships with her, as she was not so foolish to take all their Military might with them, as there could be a trap everywhere. She had left Captain Roger in command of the other half of their ships, he was ordered to wait with half of the _Tartan-_ class patrol cruisers, the medical frigates, _Interdictors_ and the Missile cruisers. She had taken all Star Destroyers and half of her _Tartan_ -class ships with her.

It was a show of force, a show needed for her temporary goal to succeed. That goal, was to **aggressively negotiate** with the Sluissi government. Which meant, in simple terms, threatening to destroy their shipyards and bombarding their planets destruction.

She was also happy, because she could use the TIE-Defender (TIE-D)she gained from the emperor before his death. It was only because she was stationed near Endor as a backup, as the emperor wanted the best to defend him in case something did go wrong. She would have had to give them up had the emperor not died, along with Darth Vader in the destruction of the second Death Star. She also had most of her fleets equipped with the more modern TIE-Interceptor (TIE-IN), instead of the normal TIE-Fighter (TIE-F). Some Scimitar Assault Bombers were also present, but most of them were in her ship and some in other ships, most ships just used the TIE-Bombers (TIE-BO). That would have to be changed, as Amelia only wanted the best for her fleet, as it would better their chances to survive if they had the best Equipment.

"Admiral, we are being hailed by the ... Sluissi government, it seems.", said her officer for communication, Lieutenant Joice.

"Very well Lieutenant, patch them through"

* * *

A hologram of a reptilian creature appeared. It had no legs, but you could see a tail, that made the sluissi look a bit like snakes. Their upper Body was humanoid, but not human. The sluissi on the hologram began to talk, by means of a translator of Course, as the sluissi talked in hisses. From his clothing he seemed to be an ambassador, but one could never be sure. Decepction was a regular occurance in the Empire after all.

"What does such a great Imperial fleet want here at Sluis Van? If you are here for repairs in our shipyards, then i cannot help you. Our docks are almost full and-"

"The Emperor is dead", she had interrupted him. But in thought she was ecstatic. Did he say that the docks are almost full. That meant her luck had won again.

"W-what?", it was an unbelieveable scene to see a sluissi shocked, but it was happening right now. In her mind Amelia was laughing at seeing the Expression on his face. But she was also hoping that some bigger ships were in the docks.

"I repeat, the emperor is dead and the System is now under my occupation, do you understand this?", she could tell that was not what he had thought of. Lieutenant Joice interrupted them.

"Admiral, the shipyards are scanned. They contain eighty-nine ships of various classes. But we have identified the _ISD Accuser_ along with the _ISD Scorched Earth_. Otherwise we found more ships that would be perfect in our fleet. Otherwise, we have identified two _Imperial I_ -class Star Destroyers, thirteen _Victory I_ class and fourty-seven _Victory II_ -class Star Destroyers. Twenty-five _Tartan_ -class patrol cruisers were also scanned.", She must have had a shark-like grin on her face, because the Sluissi had gone paler and paler as the Lieutenant spoke. Her Bridge Crew smiled a bit at the Antics of the young woman. She was Young, exceptionally for such an high rank. She was only 27 years old.

"Well done Lieutenant, but i think we should wait for an answer of our friend here, right?" she asked giggling a bit. The sluissi broke down, and after the hologram dissappeared, the whole bridge looked towards her. She nodded with a serious Expression on her face.

The whole bridge began to laugh, thinking of the poor sluissi who was obviously overwhelmed.

* * *

After almost seven hours the answer came. It was of course an surrender of the sluissi government toward Fleet Admiral Amelia Sinclair. She told them to continue with Phase two of their plan, which meant that Captain Rogers would jump in with the rest of their ships.

Of course the sluissi were vehemently against any sort of Moff, for which i am glad as they were, and still are, completely corrupt. As the rest of the Sector fleet under Amelias command jumped into the System, she thought that it could not have gone any better. But then her communications officer, Lieutenant Joice yelled something. Something that made her bones shake a bit.

Ships, of those usurping rebels were jumping out of Hyperspace swarming with smaller escorts. She had thought that they had a save haven for a few months, but fate had again been against her. But now only one Thing was on her mind. She could not find an answer to it and that was not good.

She needed an answer to her question.

How had the fucking Rebellion already found her? How ?!

* * *

Yes, i know this is A bit of a cliffhanger but i could not resist the temptation. i read so many stories with a cliffhanger in the last chapter... i needed to do this myself. But do not worry, this will not be my last chapter.

Until next time.


	3. Interlude - Ship Information I

Hello, i wish you a good day/night. I am sorry to say that this will not be a real chapter, instead this chapter will inform you about the different ships that exist in my story, like the _Imperial I_ -class Star Destroyer. All ships described here are cononical ships. They are not from me. if they are, then there would be a special notice from me, telling you.

Disclaimer: I am very sorry to not own Star Wars.

So do not be **too** angry with me for it ok? See you later :D

* * *

I . - The _Imperial I_ -class Star Destroyer

Length : 1600 m / 1.6 km

Minimal Crew Size : 5000

Ideal Crew Size : 37000

Rations onboard : consumables for around 6 Years

Hyperdrive : Class 2, with a backup class 8

Cargo Space : 9000 m³

Cargo Hold : 36000 metric tons

Armament :

60 (Double) Turbolaser batteries ( each turret possessed two cannons)

60 Ion Cannons

10 Tractor Beams

* * *

II . The _Imperial II_ -class Star Destroyer

Length : 1600 m / 1.6 km

Minimal Crew : 5000

Ideal Crew : 37000

Rations onboard : consumables for around 6 years

Hyperdrive : class 1, with a backup class 8

Cargo Space : 9000 m³

Cargo Hold : 36000 metric tons

Armament :

50 (double) Turbolaser batteries

50 (double) Heavy Turbolaser batteries

20 Ion Cannons

10 Tractor Beams

* * *

Good. Now everyone who, in fact, did not know the facts about the _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers, now you have the primary facts about both classes. They are not every fact, but those that i thought were needed.

Now next we have the _Tartan_ -class Patrol cruiser, following with the both _Victory_ -class Star Destroyers.

* * *

III . The _Tartan_ -class patrol cruiser

Length : 600 m

Minimum Crew : 70

Ideal Crew : 375

Rations onboard : Consumables for around 1 year

Hyperdrive : class 2, with a backup class 12

Cargo Space : - unknown

Cargo Hold : 1000 metric tons

Armament :

20 laser cannons, ideal for battles against smaller vessels, like the X-Wing starfighter.

* * *

IV . The _Victory I_ -class Star Destroyer

Length : 900 m

Minimum Crew : 1785

Ideal Crew : 5200

Rations onboard : consumables for around 4 years

Hyperdrive : class 1, with a backup class 12

Cargo Space : - unknown

Cargo Hold : 8100 metric tons

Armament :

10 (Quad) Turbolaser batteries

40 (double) Turbolaser batteries

80 Concussion Missile launchers

10 Tractor beams

* * *

V . The _Victory II_ -class Star Destroyer

Length: 900 m

Minimum Crew : 2100

Ideal Crew : 6100

Rations onboard: consumables for around 4 years

Hyperdrive : class 1, with a backup class 15

Cargo Space : - unknown

Cargo Hold : 8100 metric tons

Armament :

20 (double) Turbolaser batteries

20 (double) heavy Turbolaser batteries

10 Heavy Ion cannons

10 tractor beams

* * *

Now following the Tartans and Victory-class ships is one of the biggest ships in Star Wars, namely the _Executor_ -class star dreadnought. After that comes the Eclipse-class star dreadnought.

After that … who knows, but i will find some other ships too, do not worry too much.

* * *

VI. The _Executor_ -class star Dreadnought 

Length: 19000 m or 19 km

Minimal Crew: 50000

Ideal Crew: 285000

Rations onboard: consumables for around 6 years

Hyperdrive: class 2, with a backup class 10

Cargo Space: - unknown

Cargo Hold: 250000 metric tons

Armament:

2000 (double) Turbolaser batteries

2000 (double) Heavy Turbolaser batteries

250 concussion missile launchers

250 heavy Ion cannons

40 tractor beams

500 Point-Defense Laser batteries

Note: In most Super Star Destroyers are only 144 TIE-Fighters, but these dreadnoughts have place for thousands of fighters.

* * *

VII. The _Eclipse_ -class star Dreadnought

Length: 17.500 m or 17,5 km

Minimal Crew: 88.000

Ideal Crew: 710.000

Rations onboard: consumables for around 10 years

Hyperdrive: class 2, with a backup class 6

Cargo capacity : 600.000 metric tons

Armament :

1 Axial superlaser, capable of destroying capital ships in an instant or ripping threw a planetary defense shield along with destroying whole cities completely.

500 (double) Turbolaser batteries

550 (double) Heavy Turbolaser batteries

75 Ion cannons

100 Tractor beams

10 Gravity Well projectors, originally used just on Interdictors (you can read about them later), these projectors generate an area were no ship can flee into Hyperspace because of the change in gravity. Therefore these projectors are often used for traps or ambushes.

* * *

Well, next Comes the _Interdictor_ -class Star Destroyers, along with the _Acclamator_ -class Assault ships.

Also, i no longer have the patience to seperate the Cargo category, i only put it in because, sometimes you just need to transport something.

Have fun.

* * *

VIII. The _Interdictor_ -class Star Destroyer

Length : 1600 m or 1.6 km

Minimum Crew : 5000

Ideal Crew : 37000

Rations onboard : consumables for around 1 year

Hyperdrive : class 2, with a backup class 8

Cargo Capacity : - unknown

Armament :

15 (double) Heavy Turbolaser batteries

15 Ion cannons

2 Tractor Beams

4 Gravity Well Projectors

* * *

Note: Usually the term **Interdictor** is used for the much smaller _Immobilizer 418_ cruiser, but in my story i use these instead. No worries, this is a canonical ship too. Now we come to the _Acclamator II_ -class assault ships. I will not even describe the _Acclamator I_ ships, as they were just glorified troop-transports. Sorry.

* * *

IX. The _Acclamator II_ -class assault ship

Length : 752 m

Minimum Crew : - unknown

Ideal Crew: 20000

Rations onboard: consumables for around 2 years

Hyperdrive: class 0.6, with noi known backup Hyperdrive

Cargo Capacity: 10.000 metric tons

Armament:

24 (Quad) Turbolaser batteries

2 Proton Torpedo launchers

* * *

Next Comes the _Nebulon B_ -class escort frigate, along with the _Broadside_ -class Missile cruiser.

I think those will be some of the last ships in this chapter. But one can never be sure.

* * *

X. The _Nebulon B_ -class escort frigate

Length: 300 m

Minimum Crew: 300

Ideal Crew: 900

Rations onboard: 2 years

Hyperdrive: class 2, with a backup class 12

Cargo capacity: 6000 metric tons

Armament:

12 (double) Turbolaser batteries

12 Point-Defense Laser batteries

2 Tractor beams

* * *

XI. The _Broadside_ -class Missile cruiser

Length: 500 m

Minimum Crew: - unknown

Ideal Crew: -unknown

Rations onboard: - unknown, most likely 1 year

Hyperdrive - unknown, but most likely also class 2, as it seems standardized.

Cargo Capactity: None

Armament:

40 Concussion Missile launchers

2 (double) Turbolaser batteries

* * *

And that is it. That are most Imperial ships that will appear in my Story. of course more will appear, but that can be done in another chapter altogether.

See you later again.


	4. Chapter 2 -- First Blood and a new Plan

Hey, i am back with a new chapter for you. i apologize if my chapters are not Long enough for some of you, but i just cannot seem to do them much longer. I like them long too, but cannot do them long myself. The irony in that.

I hereby disclaim that i own Star Wars, because Disney owns it now. Which means: R.I.P Star Wars as we have known it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _How had the Rebellion already found her?_

 _\- critical thought of Amelia Sinclair at Sluis Van_

* * *

The expressions on the bridge crew said it all. You could see everything from sadness over anger, until you saw expressions of pure horror on some faces.

But then, the crew on the bridge saw the expression of their admiral. Cold anger was seen on the face of Amelia Sinclair and until now, nobody had ever survived after that expression was seen. It was quickly hidden by cold indifference, but the officers on the bridge could not help themselves, they shuddered at the sight. The last time they saw that face, thousands of armed insurgents died in stolen warships, never mind the civilian casualties when the broken parts of the destroyed ships crashed onto the planet below. Tens of thousands killed, with a face of cold indifference. Such a face was needed if you were a female in the Imperial Military, it did not matter if you were in the army of Navy, males were worth more than the females in the mind of 3/4s of the Military as a whole entity. In the end, most of the discrimination came from the Navy, as in the army, most People used a helmet. But in the Navy you just did not have those.

Nobody wanted to think of that time again. Never again. It was not often that Amelia Sinclair lost her temper, but when she did then may your god have mercy with you, because Amelia Sinclair did not.

* * *

Her thoughts were elsewere at the moment. She was angry, very angry now. She wanted, no she needed to know, how the damned rebellion knew where she would go, for fucks sake. Even if just in her mind, Amelia sweared. And she only sweared when she was angry, which did not happen very often.

Maybe a spy? No, that would have been known as it would be suspicious. And almost everyone was fanatically loyal to her. They would die before they were going to be traitors. A homing beacon, maybe? No she had ordered every point on the hull to be searched, like she did every damn time, but nothing was found. Nothing at all. She thought again. Maybe it was a small ship in the system, where her fleet was on standby? More than likely, if they had stolen codes they could have just smuggled themselves into the fleet. Nobody would have known, there were just too many ships. but maybe they just hid behind a moon or something. She had not thought of rebels at all, she had thought of them all at Endor, futily trying to fight against the death Star. Damn, she had been too careless. she did not think of anything else than Endor. She hit the arm of the commanders chair with her fist. She saw that some of the officers recoiled into their seats at her open display of aggression. She quickly shifted her face back to indifference, as if the rebels were just a nuisance. She quickly began firing questions, along with orders.

* * *

" Scan those ships, and do it fast. Then tell us the organisation and number of the rebels, to see if they could be a problem. I Need those numbers now."

" Admiral, we count around 200 vessels worthy for space combat, if we are not counting the enemy fighters."

" The number Looks managable for sure, but... " Amelia was not sure, it all came down to the fighters, the area where the rebels had defeated the Empire long ago, to her everlasting shame.

" The Scanners have finished. We count around 30 Nebulon B frigates, 15 Assault Frigates and the rest are Corellian corvettes. " At that exclamation everyone sighed in relief. Had there been Mon Calamari-class cruisers, then they would been alarmed. They probably just hoped to steal the imperial vessels in the docks, and as such did not send a greater force. Well, the luck, for once, seemed to be on the side of the imperial forces.

" We have also counted around 600 smaller dots that must be fighters. Half of them seem to be the Standard _X Wing_ -class, while the rest seem to be _B Wing_ -class. " And the dreadful Feeling was there again. The X Wings alone could destroy entire Wings (72) of _TIE Fighters_ , while the _TIE Interceptors_ could barely manage to be their equal. But the _B Wings_ were the greater threat. Bombers almost on the same strength with _Scimitar Assault Bombers_ , if not stronger. Just a squadron (12) of them could eradicate a Star Destroyer, because they were to fast and agile for Turbolasers. One could say they were the bane of imperial capital ships. They could cripple her fleet, and her fellow officers were of her opinion as well it seemed. One could see many pale faces on the Bridge at the moment. But her yells were heard very fast and ripped them out of their self-pitying thoughts. The officers on the bridge were hurrying to complete their newly given orders.

" Battle Stations. Get another two _Tartan_ -class ships to guard the rear of all capital ships. Bring the _Broadside_ -class Missile cruisers into position to fire towards the rebel starfighters. Let the _Interdictors_ be guarded in the middle by the escort frigates. And we shall not forget to prepare the launch of all _TIE Interceptors_ , along with all _TIE Defenders_. The normal _TIEs_ shall not be launched. It would just be a slaughter for them."

" Aye Admiral." Lieutenant Joice began to relay her orders to the fleet. The captains complied, thinking her plan to be effective.

The ships moved, either slowly of more faster, into their assigned positions. She thought to herself that the rebels will have Problems at getting through her fleet.

The Formation that her ships were now in, was the exact opposite to the regular imperial tactics. Normal tactics were to attack fast and quickly, and to destroy as much as possible without thinking of collateral damage. But her ships were at a defense position that looked like a stretched wedge. **(AN: Like the rank of an army private, i think.)** Even **just defending** was against the normal tactics of the empire.

* * *

 _Some minutes later..._

* * *

Every capital ship, be it an _Acclamator_ , _Victory_ or an _Imperial_ -class capital ship, was now surrounded by four _Tartan_ -class ships, which was a perfect defense mechanism against the _B Wing_ starfighters. In the middle of the wedge-like formation,directly behind the middle of the wedge were the _Interdictors_ , along with the escort frigates. The _Broadside_ -class Missile cruisers were distributed among the fleet, but half were together with the _Interdictors_.

" Activate the Interdictor-fields now. " was heard at the bridges of the six _Interdictor_ -class Star Destroyers. The Admiral had given them her orders and now they must be following those orders.

Soon the Interdictor-fields were running and the rebels could not jump into Hyperspace anymore. They were trapped.

Soon the rebl ships formed a sharp, V-like wedge themselves with their ships and starfighters, seemingly hoping to crush a hole into the imperial blockade.

They would not come very far.

The ships, with an overconfident commander would be rushing directly into their own destruction. It was a brave, but ultimately futile move of him.

* * *

Captain Virgo Flint was a ardent supporter of the Rebellion, no, of the New Republic. He was with them from the very beginning. Shortly after the Empire began to subjugate worlds he was recruited by Bail Organa. At the battle of Yavin, he commanded one of the ships that were to Play decoy for the larger capital ships. At Hoth he commanded one of the flleing ships, which made it through the Imperial blockade. And at Endor he commanded an Assault Frigate to victory.

But, he had never felt so helpless as now. he was staring into the face of an sheer endless fleet of imperial warships, and he could not fleet because of those damn Interdictors. In the end he would get the Chance, he just needed to destroy the Interdictors and then he was free.

That could not be so difficult, as the Imperials were all just Cowards, murderers and fools. That officer on that giant Super Star Destroyer was probably all of them together. It would be a fast victory and then he would be the supreme commander of the new republics Navy. Right?

* * *

The Captain was definitely not right! It was a slaughter for the attacking side, the rebels.

He ran into the imperial blockade head-on, like a slow wave of water against a hard wall of durasteel. The battle had just begun and was almost directly at an end again.

The Imperial fleet did not accept any type of surrender, which the rebels found odd. In the end, the imperial fleet eradicated the fleet to the last rebel. They had counted minimal casualties on the Imperial side. They had a good feeling again. They had destroyed a fleet of rebels. And their commanding Admiral had led them to victory again. this time, it felt good to be an Imperial. They all thanked their Admiral in thought.

But that Admiral had other thoughts.

* * *

The thoughts of Amelia Sinclair were definitely elsewhere. She was again, angry about the new circumstances. Sure, she had destroyed a fleet of rebel ships, but they were small, nimble craft, no real Chance for fighting. They could just build new ships, as the Empire would surely break soon enough. She had seen the Hologram of Sate Pestage, the Emperors Grand Vizier, calling out a new government. he had given her the rank of Grand Admiral, but what could she do with that? Nothing. She had already seen the faces of some Moffs in the Background of Pestage. His rule would soon collapse, she knew that the Director of Imperial Intelligence was ruthless. No, Ysanne Isard was more than ruthless, maybe moreso then Darth Vader himself. And ambitious, she would not let Pestage rule.

No, she was angry about her now completely ruined plan. Even if that fleet of rebels did in fact not know of her existence here, their dissappearance would soon be questioned by the other rebel scum. Her plan was to occupy the planet for maybe half a year and fortify the System, but now she could Forget it. all she had were maybe two weeks until more rebels came into the system.

But wait... the Emperor had her search for a planet in the unknown regions, what was the Name of it again? Ah yes, the Lehon system. A place where there was supposedly a great battle between good and evil thousands of years ago. She had the coordinates of it in her mind, it was useful to have an eidetic memory. She quickly told all of her officers about her ruined plan, and she could see some slow nods. Good, so they understood her original plan. Then she would take it a step further. She explained her new plan, to make a strategic withdrawal into the unknown regions, where they could build themselves something new, and then counterattack with their full might, instead of just running from system to system. She further explained her plans to build a giant space dock, or maybe even more. After she had explained her full plan, many differnet expressions were seen. Some were seen with blinking eyes, thinking the plan to be the pinnacle of briliance. While others just showed raised eyebrows, thinking intensly over the plan. One captain even showed the audacity to sleep. She had ordered that fool to be shot right then, with a cold face.

She had promoted the commander of the vessel to captain. In the end, everyone in the Meeting was sure of their commanders brilliance. There was no fault in the plan. Nothing. So, naturally they were going along with it.

* * *

 _Some time later, around 1 Month after the battle of Endor..._

* * *

Now, of course they had manned the ships in the docks of Sluis Van, and were now ready to go. Just as the first rebel ship, a _Mon Calamari_ -class cruiser jumped into the system, all Imperial ships jumped into Hyperspace, directly towards the Lehon system.

* * *

And that is the end of Chapter 2, until we meet again :)

See you :D


	5. Chapter 3 -- Lehon and Reactions

Another fantastic day, perfect to write a new chapter. Info: I know that the Foundry does not belong into the place where i will put it, but it is fanfiction.

I wish you fun while reading.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The Lehon System, a System full of old relics that date back thousands of years in the past. Here the Sith lost the another final battle against the republic, her the Star Forge, an space Station that used the sun to produce an immense amount of ships, was rumored to be destroyed. Here it was said, Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith was turned back towards the light side of the force. Here it was said, that Darth Malak, the usurper of Revan, was killed.

And now, after thousands of years, armed forces of an empire occupied the system of lLhon once again. Amelia Sinclair had been ordered by the late emperor to investigate rumors of the Lehon System and the old relics that were said to be here, the Star Forge, along with the foundry. And she did. She found out many Things that were either galactic history or completely new.

Around four-thousand years ago, the Sith Empire under Darth Malak was defeated here, by Forces of the Old Republic. And to her dismay, the Star Forge was actually destroyed here, a shame, as she could have needed such a useful thing. But Amelia sinclair would never give up, to search for any advantages to use against her enemies. Those enemies were named democrats, which meant the rebels and their New Republic.

Aboutthe foundry, an ancient structure that could produce thousands of droids like it was nothing, she could not find out anything. Even if the chances were as low as the possibility of Vader showing mercy, she held a small bit of hope in her heart. Some of her captains were sceptical, but she told them that they would probably find nothing. That it was just a minimal probability to find something that great.

But now they were almost there. Almost in their savehaven, as nobody knew where this System was. There was no mention of it in any Archives, not even the emperors. So they were save, but she did not know how long. she hoped to have 10 years, but one never knew.

She could have just one year, or maybe even more than ten, but she just needed ten for her plan to be perfect. She really hoped that she did gain enough time. Maybe some other Imperials would provide a distraction, who knows. It would all come down to the stupidity of the Moffs. Already Coruscant was lost.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _On Coruscant, New Republic War Council_

 _5 Days after Amelia Sinclairs retreat towards Lehon_

* * *

" Let me sum up the Events concerning Sluis Van, is that alright?" asked Admiral Ackbar to the following nods from all members of the War Council.

In the War Council sat a representative of the Senate, Princess Leia Organa Solo, of Alderaan. Following was General Riekan, Admiral Ackbar, more officers, of both Navy and army, until Chancellor Mon Mothma of Chandrilla nodded to him. Luke Skywalker, representative of the new Jedi Order looked bored.

" According to the Sluissi government, the Imperial fleet that entered their System numbered around half a sector Group, which means about 1200 combat capable vessels." And with that sentence it came. The yells and cries came first. After that came the Looks of confusion, quickly followed by those of sadness over the fallen.

" With the help of the government of Sluis Van we have identified many of the vessels." Now there were interested Looks on those who attended the council.

" Then, who was it that destroyed our comrades? And what Kind of vessels were used to do it?" came from the young voice of Leia. She too wanted to know who did this to her fellow freedom-fighters. And Han had a friend in the fleet who died and was raging about it.

Admiral Ackbar quickly continued with his Explanation. But this time, he called for his assistant to Show them a hologram of the known fleet. Many faces grew pale at the sight. Ackbar sighed, that fleet was a reasonable threat.

" Now, one can undoubtly see the giant Star Dreadnought, it was identified as the _SSD Burning Vengeance,_ which is the personal flagship of a rare female officer named..." Sharp intakes of breaths were heard then, one of the loudest from Leia herself. Ackbar groaned at the interruption.

" Continuing, the _SSD Burning Vengeance_ is an modified _Executor_ -class Star Dreadnought and the personal flagship of Fleet Admiral Amelia Sinclair. She was in command of the _Imperial Sector Group 327_ which was stationed in the _Forzan_ **(An: It does not exist in reality)** System, as a backup fleet for the emperors gamble at Endor." Until then Ackbar did not seem sure about that but now...

" She seemed to be in command of around 24 _Imperial-_ class Star Destroyers, along with 300-400 _Victory_ -class Star Destroyers, along with around the same number of _Acclamator II_ -class Assault Ships. 500-800 smaller frigate like ships were also seen by the Sluissi shipyards, but it is unknown which ship they really are. It showed a hologram of the 600 m long ship and General Madine called out something.

"I know those ships. They are the new Imperial cruisers that are used against starfighters. They seem to be a countermeasure against our Bombers mostly. I think their name was _Tartan_ -class, but i am not sure..." said General Krix Madine.

" If she was in command of a sector Group, where is the other half... " asked Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Ackbar saw that as a sign to continue.

" The rest of her ships seemed to have jumped in after the fleet was already destroyed. It is currently unknown, what type of ships she had, but one can only hope. Anyway, we know from the captain of the Mon Calamari-class cruiser Liberty that a full sector Group fled into Hyperspace, just as our fleet arrived at Sluis Van. I am sorry to say that we could not identify more ships." Ackbar continued.

" So you mean to say that that woman is a coward?" asked Riekan. " That she did not have the guts to fight us?"

" No that is not what i meant. But our problem now is that we do not have a clue where she jumped to." answered Ackbar. As soon as he ended his sentence, chaos broke out. Many People began to yell accusations towards him.

" What? How could you let her get away?" came from one side. From another came something else.

" It cannot be, she has gotten away? "

" We must find her now, even if she is a foolish commander, who knows what she could do with that many warships. " came from General Riekan. He did not think that Ackbar would interrupt him. He was wrong.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. " came from him. Many looked surprised that Ackbar would interrupt someone. The native of Mon Calamari normally was a quite and polite person.

" Fleet Admiral Amelia Sinclair is widely known as _the Butcher of Kashyyyk,_ and she gained that title for her brutal crackdown on the wookie revolt that we initiated. You should know that especially, Riekan as it was your troops that were slaughtered on Kashyyk. " Riekan looked furious, but held his tongue, as Ackbar was right.

" What do you mean with slaughtered? " asked Luke. Leia was also curious about it.

" General, do you want to tell, or do i need to do it for you? " asked Mon Mothma.

" No. You do not Need to do so. i will tell the story myself. "

" You all know that we lead a revolt against the Empires rule on Kashyyyk right? Along with the result that it failed. " Several people nodded to this question. Riekan continued with his head down, he was ashamed of himself.

" Well we had already freed thousands of wookies, they were quickly armed and we freed even more from captivity. The Imperials could not hold against the combined strength of us and the wookies. We were winning. But then ... it all changed. We had heard that a fleet had arrived at Kashyyyk. i remember a big Explosion that engulfed around one-fourth of the wookies we freed. the next Thing, i see hundreds of Shuttles gliding down and landing on the planet." As Riekan told his Story many People shuddered.

" Anyway, then we heard mechanical sounds, we quickly knew that it were Imperial Walkers. I remember it, as if it was burned into my mind. Many green energy blasts flew through the air and hit the ground near us. Now i now that those blasts came from _SPMA-T Artillery Walkers_ , but back then i was afraid. Then came hordes of smaller _AT-ST Walkers_ , blasting through our lines. We blasted many of them to dust, and i thought that we had a chance. " Many looked with sympathy towards Riekan.

" But then a single _AT-AT Walker_ moved towards us accompanied by around a dozen _TIE-Fighters_. Let me tell you, i have never felt so hopeless like in that moment. As the _TIE-Fighters_ began blasting our rear and the _AT-AT Walker_ our frontline, i gave the command to fall back. We retreated in shame back to Yavin. The result of the try was that tens of thousands of wookies had died, and hundreds of our fighters. For what? Nothing but a failed try to liberate a single planet. Do you know how i felt after that? Like i had condemned them all to their deaths. " Many People were openly crying or in tears. Riekan continued.

" So it was that woman from Kashyyyk who fled? " he asked.

" Well, we cannot do anything as we do not know where she could have fled. I propose that we continue to pour our efforts into liberating more territory near the core. For now, then we can see to this woman playing Admiral. "

" All for? " asked Mon Mothma. Almost every hand was in the air.

" Motion carried. We will concentrate on the core worlds first. "

* * *

 _2 months later..._

 _Lehon System_

* * *

Until now, Amelia Sinclairs plan was working perfectly. They had begun to settle on the planet that they had found. They had also begun to mine materials from nearby asteroids, as they would need all they could. They already had a small City on the planet, with some clones that were persuaded that this was helping the Empire in the Long run. They had farms on the planet after analysing what could be grown here. They were in luck as they could grow Wheat and Rye, to make bread. fresh food was always better than synthetic food.

The construction of a vast shipyard had begun, of course it was going slowly but that was certain, as they did not have many good workers for construction. She had many plans for that shipyard. She would Need to repair her damaged ships and continue those they had taken from Sluis Van. Of Course, new ships would also be needed for her plan to succeed.

She had also ordered that factories for old, Clone Wars-era droids should be built, as they had a big manpower problem. They could no longer use anymore clones, as they had no cloning cylinder or were on Kamino. That is why she dicided to use droids to bolster her small army. However, none of the useless _B1_ and _B2_ models, they could not really do anything useful. Not even in the Clone Wars had they done anything other then killing a few Jedi and being destroyed.

No she thought more of _Destroyer Droids_ , along with _Vulture_ and _Hyena Droid Starfighters._ Especially those fighter models, as the _TIE-Series_ could no longer hold against starfighters like the _A-Wing_ or the _B-Wing_ , and the _B-Wing_ was a bomber. Of Course the _TIE Defender_ was excluded, as it was the strongest fighter/bomber that the Empire and the rebels ever produced.

But the _Destroyer Droids_ were really useful too. Even in the Clone Wars, they were a menace against the dwindling republic army. With double twin blasters and a mobile shield generator, they were exactly the reinforcements that a besieged group of infantry needed. They could also be used for supporting Walkers or other vehicles. Many soldiers had fallen to _Destroyer Droids_ , too many. But that is exactly why she would use them, even if some were against it.

Maybe she would even use droids for her personal guard, they could not be reasoned with to act as spies, along with the fact that bribes were useless. Yes the idea was a good one. She already knew which type of droid she would use. The Commando Droid, while not perfect, were good enough for such a job. Of course, she would use many of them. She was not that naive, she knew that many would be destroyed.

One thing that was useful, was that she had abolished the mystem of money, if it was used for Military purposes. Which meant, that the only Thing stopping her from producing millions of droids was the Need for materials and the time that was needed to produce such numbers.

And of Course, she would make them only loyal to her, one might never know what others would do for power.

Amelia Sinclair smiled.

Everything was going perfectly for her. She hopd it would remain that way.

* * *

And that is the end.

An apology if you dislike Droids, but some were really useful for support. I know that most droids are really useless and are not worth the Money they have been built of, but i like them. if you have a Problem with that, go away and read something else :P

I like them and nothing will Change that. They are funny.


End file.
